1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a pneumatic tire, and particularly relates to a pneumatic tire by which both dry steering stability and snow steering stability can be achieved.
2. Related Art
In a typical winter tire, a tread portion has sipes in order to enhance snow steering stability of the tire. The technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-6108A is known as a conventional pneumatic tire that is configured in this manner. In conventional pneumatic tires, compared to the tread portion on a vehicle mounting outer side, the tread portion on a vehicle mounting inner side is formed from a softer rubber and also has a lower sipe density.
With winter tires, there is a demand for enhancement in not only snow steering stability, but also dry steering stability.